


Fields of Sorrow’s Past

by HiddlesPirate



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Difficulty To Fall Pregnant, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: As Writer’s mind spirals out of control with grief, Henry pulls her back to reality the best way he can.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fields of Sorrow’s Past

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tight in the long grass of the country field I found myself in. The late-summer sun was beating down on the pastures as I turned my face towards it’s warm embrace. I could feel the skirt of my dress fall to the base of my lap, exposing my knickers to the world, to Helios, if he just looked, but I didn't care. How could I? How could I care about much after the news I had just received? 

The sound of pounding paws on the dry ground reached my ears, closely followed by the feeling of a very wet nose and the laps of a soggy dog’s tongue on my face. The dog’s master called his dog but the dog didn’t pay him any heed, pushing his big woolley head between the small gap my arms had created as he tried to climb onto my lap. 

“Kal, get off, you great lump,” his master called, as I smiled softly and the pain his voice caused me ripped fresh tears from the depths of my chest. Kal whined in my ear and placed his muzzle on my shoulder, letting me turn my face into the softness of his coat and sob into his fur, sitting perfectly still like the good boy he was. My shoulders shook and my fingertips curled into the black and white fur of the american Akita’s coat as if I was clinging to the good boy for dear life. I was lost in the swirling seas of my despair, heartache and pure, unbridled guilt. The sweet dog in my lap my life raft.

I felt the tall length of the master looming over me from behind, blocking out the sun’s rays moments before strong, powerful legs straddled my hips. I hiccupped in the fur of the dog’s collar as his master settled himself behind me and the ever-faithful canine. Big hands grazed my stomach on their way to taking hold of my waist, entangling my shaking body in the safety of his strong, tender arms as soft lips pressed against the back of my neck.

“I’m here, love,” came that voice, that sweet, husky English tone that could melt cold butter, or the panties of any fangirl. “I’m not going anywhere.” I whimpered before breaking down completely as I let the waves of pure grief wash over me. The arms around my waist tightened as I gripped onto the dog tighter with one arm and clung to the strong wrapped around me with the other. I was gutted. Betrayed by my own body. With every expectation and hope of a woman dashed in 5 very simple words. 5 words that could destroy a woman. 5 words that made her a failure.

“Henry,” I said, sitting in the waiting room of the private hospital in London’s Westminister, as the man I had promised to give my life to, jittered in the chair beside me. “It’s not that bad. It’s just a check up.” Henry looked over at me with an unimpressed look. 

“Says the woman notoriously bad at admitting that she’s not 10 foot tall and bulletproof,” he replied as the door opened and the doctor called us in. 

After quick introductions and small talk as we all sat in the office, the doctor looked at me, opening my file, with a good inch of medical records.   
“And how are we today,” he asked as I shrugged my shoulders.  
“Not bad.”   
“And now that we have that out of our system, how are we today?” 

I looked at Henry as he visibly bit his tongue and I had to fight the urge to kick him in the shin. He knew I was sick when he asked me out. All umpteen times. He also knew how much I hated being sick or a burden and how I tried to keep going like business as usual, even on my bad days. But he had noticed the decline in my health, as much as I tried to hide it, moreso after the mental decline due to the global pandemic and the 4 month forced separation as both of our countries locked the borders down while I was home, visiting family. I may have hated being sick, but I knew that I needed more treatment if I was to see the future we wanted to walk together. 

I sucked in a deep breath and told the truth. That I wasn’t okay. That my body felt like it was on fire daily; some days that fire was glowing embers, and others, it was a raging wildfire. That mentally, while I had been better since I had managed to get back to the UK, I wasn’t okay. The doctor made notes as he listened before asking me to hop up onto the examination table, which I did without question. He gave me an examination while explaining to Harry my condition in a way I had never been able to voice, twisting my joints when necessary as the accompanying crack echoed around the room as they slid into place. I could feel Harry’s eyes glowering at me as if he wanted to say something as the doctor mentioned that many of his patients were the same; so he good at pushing through the pain and ignoring it, because no one understands or they get labelled as hypochondriacs. As I slid off the bed and returned to my chair, stretching, I stepped into Harry’s bubble and caressed his stomach. As a kiwi and an englishman, the hospital was no place for PDA but I could feel his mind ticking as he took in the information and the touch was a simple ‘really, I’m okay’. 

As his hand slipped around my waist, his fingertips splaying over the small of my back, I felt his reply, telling me that he knew but was still worried. I smiled, letting him guide me to my chair as the doctor looked over the notes the clinic had forwarded over from my last GP appointment. He sighed rather loudly before looking at me.

“You haven’t seen your GP yet, have you,” he said, as I looked at him like a deer in headlights.  
“Uh, nope,” I replied, the ‘p’ popping as it rolled off my lips. He nodded, lowering the file before he locked his fingers together. I felt Harry’s hand close around mine as we looked at the good doctor.  
“Well, I know that when you were diagnosed, you were made aware that pregnancy with your condition can be difficult. Your family history can attest to that. But it would seem, however, that for you, conception will not be easy. Not impossible, but there is a very real chance, you may never have children.” 

The world had narrowed at that point and I honestly couldn’t have told anyone how I had paid for the appointment, got into the car and got home. I did remember the feeling of Harry’s hand, caressing my thigh in the silence, which told me that I hadn’t done any of it. He had. And I was so grateful for him. What I did know was that as soon as we had gotten home, I had bolted from the car and into the huge field around the back of our country set house, running as fast as my legs and stupid, compromised body could take me. Nowhere near as fast as Harry could run, but he let me go, the blessed sweetheart letting me have a moment as he went to let Kal out of the house. 

Hiccupping, I pulled back from the dog’s collar as he turned his big boof head to lick the tears from my cheeks. I squeaked, squirming as I tried to cover my face and push the persistent muzzle from me. Harry chuckling before ordering the fluffy pup to get down and sit nicely, the dog whining before nuzzling my hands for attention. 

“Kal, sit,” Henry repeated, letting me go with one arm as he pointed at the ground beside us.   
Smiling soft as my chest hiccupped and spasmed from the force of my kitchen-floor reset, I spun around slowly between his legs so I cradled in his chest. He kissed my crown, his fingers caressing my arm as he held me into his body. 

“How are you feeling,” he whispered as I nuzzled into his shirt. I shook my head quickly, not ready to trust my voice. His hold on me tightened as he just let me be, not rushing me or quizzing me further like so many of my exes had before. I wrapped my arms around his broad chest and simply breathed in the scent of his personal fragrance, feeling the soothing calm in the depths of my soul. He was too good a human. What I had done to deserve such a man in my life, I had no idea. But gratefulness rose to calm the swirling seas of my crashing emotions. I was safe with him as I turned between his strong thighs to face him, tucking my legs either side of his hips to sit with him in a lover’s embrace. 

“I’m so sorry,” I breathed, my voice marginally louder than the sound of the breeze in the long grass. He pulled me back from his chest slightly to hook his forefinger under my chin and turn my gaze to his.   
“Sorry for what, love,” he asked, the pad of his thumb gently caressing my damp cheek. My eyes slid closed in a fruitless attempt to hold back the fresh tears and my bottom lip started to wobble once more.   
“Hey, honey, it’s okay,” he soothed, his thumb tracing my lip as he rested his forehead against mine. “You can talk to me.” I sucked in a shaky breath and let a hand slip to his denim-encased lap. 

“I know how much being a father means to you,” I whispered, unable to trust my own voice. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed you as a woman and I’ve trapped you in a childless future.”  
“Oh, honey, hush now,” he said, his voice filled with reassurance and sensurity that I couldn’t comprehend. The softness of his lips grazed across my own trembling flesh as my heart gaped at his loving tenderness. “This is not your fault. There is no blame or animosity or rage towards you at all.”

“But,” I started, only to have him cut me off with a gentle hand over my mouth. Any other time I would have licked the offending appendage until it was removed from my face, but in that moment, I wasn’t in the mood to play games. He knew how far gone I was.  
“No, love, no buts,” he continued, tucking the stray hair from my eyes and face as I looked up at him with big, wet eyes. “I have no blame for you, nor do I feel like you have trapped me into a future that we hadn’t anticipated.”

The summer breeze rolled up the gentle hill we stood on together as Kal trotted off a short distance to investigate the smells the breeze had carried in its embrace. Harry dropped his hand to my bare thigh, his soft fingertips tracing loving circles over the pale skin. 

“We didn’t anticipate this, but we’ll work it out,” he insisted, his fingers slipping higher on my thigh to slip beneath the cotton skirt of my dress. “Just because we may not have our own baby, doesn’t mean we can’t be parents. Don’t forget your own advice, love. There are so many babies out there who need parents. If we can’t make our own, we can adopt a baby and love it just the same.” I smiled sadly up at him as he tucked the hair behind my ear and gently pulled my forehead to his lips. I sighed, the weight of my guilt and shame dissipating with the exhaled breath. 

“And you know something,” he muttered, the tone of his voice changing to one I knew so very well. The inner goddess stirred within me at the sound of it; the goddess that the spectacular Adonis between my thighs had tamed and worshipped with his tongue and personal idol. I glanced between us to see the idol of my goddess’s design making itself known beneath the jeans he was wearing. I bit my lip and looked up at him from beneath my damp lashes, seeing the heat in his own gaze like a wildfire that could melt the Antarctic. 

“What’s that, baby,” I whispered, unable to hide the desire that very quickly engulfed the swirling oceans of heartbreak and rage. My hand behind his back wandered on it’s own over his chest and up to brush my fingertips across the day’s growth of stumble that graced his cheeks. 

“Whether we have a baby or not, we can sure as hell prefect the baby-making process,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me as I snorted, bursting into laughter.

“Did you seriously just say perfect the baby-making process,” I laughed, moving with him as he scooped me up by the rear and pulled our clothed centres together. He foreigned hurt, the sight of his comical facial expression was enough to make me genuinely smile for the first time since the hospital. 

“I did,” he pouted, leaning back to accommodate my body pressed against his. “Do you have a problem with my saying perfect the baby-making process?” I threw my head back and laughed as his chest rumbled against mine. I tucked my knees under my thighs to straddle his crotch properly and wrapped my arm around his neck, leaving the hand on my lover’s crotch, the one with a diamond and platinum band set on the ring finger.

“Would you prefer I said I would very much like to roll you over, pin you to the ground and fuck you in the middle of this field, where anyone could stumble across us,” he breathed, the strong muscles of his thighs pressing up against mine, the shift in angle causing my pantie-covered apex to settle atop the hand that covered his thickening shaft. My laughter turned to a groan as I let my head lull to rest against his, my long locks falling around us like the red velvet curtain on a stage at the play’s interval. 

“Would you like that, love,” he muttered, his huge hand dropping to stroke the slicking lace that was set between my thighs. “You little minx, you certainly enjoy that idea.”

“Uh huh,” I breathed, nipping his bottom lip as my hand gave his thickness a gentle squeeze before I ran the back of my fingers over his stumble, grasping his shoulder with my embracing arm. “I do, baby; what are you going to do about it?”

His hiss reached my ears moments after his lips seized mine, his strong hand grasping the back of my head, those long, magical fingers of his tangling in my hair as he pulled me into his hungry kiss. I whimpered, letting him control the motions and power of our tango as the heat melted the last of my fears away. This was the man I chose to marry; the sweet, kind, lovable, passionate man behind the name Henry Cavill. The man who could turn the head of every woman (and some of the men) in the room and still have me pinned to a wall in some hidden away corner somewhere before the night was through. The man who’s idea of a good time was a WoW raid and a beer, with my head on his lap as I read a book and dodged elbows and elated gestures. The man who, that very morning, decided he was going to be a romantic husband and made his wife breakfast in bed, buck-ass naked. Except for the plushie unicorn hat that he had picked up off the sofa. Why we had a plushie unicorn hat neither of us knew. But did I suck him off and let him eat me out before fucking me whilst he was wearing it? You could bet your bottom dollar I did. 

“I love you,” I panted, pulling back for the minor inconvenience of oxygen as his lips ventured down to my neck and collarbone. I gasped, his rough hand cupping my breast through the cotton of my dress, the moulding motion of his fingers and palm eliciting a full back arch from the pleasure of it.

“I love you,” he replied, breathlessness and desired need dripping from his tone. The chill breeze, the only respite from the heat of the summer sun and the sweltering heat of Harry’s delicious intoxication, rolled over the tightened bud of the nipple he had exposed moments before. I cried out, the long digits grasping my breast roughly, just as I liked it.

“And you know I love this,” he muttered, flicking his tongue over the silver bar threaded through the erect bud before catching it between his teeth and closing around the puckered nipple. 

“Oh, you’re a dick,” I cried out, his chuckle reverberating through the sensitive bundle of nerve endings. I clutched the curls at the back of his head as he suckled on my breast, leaving me mewling like a cat in heat. My hips began to move of their own accord, grinding down against his shaft, feeling the steel rod rubbing against the begging lips of my pussy. We both knew how much oral meant to us in the bedroom. But we weren’t in the bedroom. We were in the Surrey countryside, in a field of tall grass and wild wheat, less than 700 metres from our back door. Oral would have to wait for the post-sex shower, where I had every intention of having this gorgeous, ridiculously strong man’s rod in my mouth until he begged for mercy. 

Within moments of that thought crossing my mind, his strong arms wrapped around my body, a hand cradling my head as the other supported my lower back. Without removing his lips from my breast, he flipped us so he could press me into the grass palette that our bodies made. 

“Oh, fuck, Harry,” I muttered, as he settled his weight over my body and rolled his seeking hips against my apex. 

“Harry, Harry, oh fuck, Harry, listen,” I begged, tugging his hair hard to distract from his torturous manipulations. He chuckled, taking the bar between his teeth and tagging roughly before he let go, seizing my lips quickly as I melted. Wait, no, what was I going to say? What were words?

“Harry,” I mumbled against his lips as he moaned. 

“Yes, dear,” he muttered, pulling away as he hovered over me, taking the rest of his weight on his arms. 

“I want you,” I breathed, looking up at him with hooded eyes as I traced his puffy lips with my fingertips. He nipped the pad at the tip of the finger that held our eternal promise. 

“You have me,” he replied, as I rolled my eyes up at him. “Did you just…” I squealed as he rained licks across my face and I squirmed beneath him. 

“I want you, Harry,” I giggled, trying to move my face out of the line of fire as I tagged on the hem of his shirt. “I want you inside me.” 

The licking stopped in an instant, as he looked down into my face with tender loving. He didn’t say a word, and he didn’t have to. I understood exactly what his eyes were trying to convey. 

“I think we should take every opportunity we can to perfect the baby-making process,” I said, a confidence that only he could give me taking root in my soul and blooming in my very existence. “After all, practice certainly makes perfect.”

Licking his lip, he pushed himself up onto his knees, his glorious frame blocking the sun from my view to give him the godly halo he deserved. He reached back over his head and tugged his tee off, revealing that body I still couldn’t believe I got to perv at on the daily. I sat up and reached down between us, letting him take my hands and guide them to the button and zipper that held his beast caged. Together we made quick work of the lock and key of his prison and he slid my hand into the denim cell to release him. 

“Love,” he whispered, as I took in the sight of him in all of his masculine glory for the umpteenth time. I could honestly say it never got old as I looked up at him to see the momentary tenderness was gone and he was hungry for the taste of our combined ecstasy. 

“Fuck me, Harry,” I said, biting my bottom lips as he forced me back onto the ground, prowling over my body while he growled his possession. 

“Mine.”

“Yes, baby, I’m yours,” I said, reaching up to run my hands over his huge biceps. “So fuck me like you own me.”

Harry licked his lips and dropped his lips to kiss me passionately as his hand slipped beneath my skirt and his fingers made quick work of shredding the delicate lace that covered his desired goal. 

“Harry” I cried, pulling back from his lips as he panted. “You didn’t. I liked those.”

“I prefer them on the floor,” he quipped back, his thick fingers stroking my inner walls with a come-hither motion. “I’ll buy you a new pair, dear. They did compliment your arse when you slip on one of my shirts in the morning.” I groaned, my back arching at the inticing loving his fingers were providing. 

“I know,” I moaned, running my knees up his sides to curl them around his waist. “Why do you think I wear them?” He hissed, leaning forward to lick the shell of my ear seductively. 

“Because you’re a little cock tease,” he groaned, rubbing his tip against my lilied lips. “My little cock tease.” 

“Always,” I gasped, curling my fingers in his hair at the sensational stretch of his slow entry. No matter how often we had sex, no matter how tender the loving or rough the fucking was, he always enter me slowly. He was large, I was poorly; the combination didn’t allow much room for the indelicacies of a brutal entry. But he used it to his advantage, he always had. The gentle entry told me everything that had been left unsaid and that anything said between that point and climax was primal sexuality, not lacking in love. He thought it was mushy and that I was embarrassed by it, but really, it was my favourite part. 

He drew back and thrust back in quickly, his thick shaft massaging my wet pussy as his tip hit my cervix with a glorious thud. I cried out incoherently, slapping my hand over my own mouth to mask the sound. We may have been alone in the field when we had sat down, but who knew who would walk past and coped entirely too much of the delightfully indecent acts my husband and I were committing. My inner walls fluttered around Harry’s cock as he rolled his hips into me hard and fast, exactly how I liked it. He sucked in a breath between his teeth and pounded into me harder.

“Something turned you on, love,” he groaned, raising up on his elbows to look down at my ecstasy-lit face. “What are you thinking?” 

“Anyone could walk passed and see you, shirtless, balls deep in me,” I gasped, my hand slipping to his lower back in a feeble attempt to pull him deeper inside me. “Anyone could be watching you fucking me in this field, when our house is just over there.” I looked up in the direction of where our backyard backed onto the very paddock we lay, copulating in. 

“You’re such a horny wee thing,” he moaned, pulling out of me completely, before pressing his blunt tip against the rosebud beneath. “I want you here.” 

I nearly orgasmed at the sound of those four simple words as the tip of his head started to beg for entry. 

“We can’t make a baby there,” I whimpered, rolling my hips into his to grant him better access.

“What,” he gasped, foreigning horror and shock with perfect accuracy. I burst out laughing as he tucked his arm under my neck and caressed my cheek with his thumb. “What do you mean we can’t make a baby that way? Why isn’t this common knowledge? This is outrageous, we need to sue. Are you telling me we've been doing it wrong all this time, and we can only make a baby in one?” I cackled, laughing deeply at the hilarious absurdity of his humorous jest, as I used a leg to pull him into me. He smiled, the rolling chuckle echoing through him as he looked down at my face with love in his eyes.

“I love you, baby girl,” he said, his thumb caressing my lip as I tried to catch my breath. 

“I love you too, superdork,” I replied, grinning up at him as his jaw dropped to gape at me. A second wave of laughter erupted from me at the look of horrified amusement on his face.

“Superdork? I’ll give you superdork,” he said, rolling his hips into me, pushing his thick shaft beyond the tight bud to fill me in an entirely different way. I choked on my laughter as he slowly glided to the full extent of his length as the foulest string of words fell from his lips. He had my body stretched in ways that the baby making process just couldn’t achieve and I mewled up at him as he drew back to push back in. The pain was intoxicating, the aphrodisiac that only enhanced the pleasure of his rolling hips hitting my pelvic bones and the heavy rod fucking my arse like an alpha seeding his mate. It was heady, euphoric and decadent and fuck, how I could live with such sensations for the rest of my life with the man who took me as I was, warts and all. 

We lost ourselves in each other, moving as one as time stood still and the events of the morning evaporated, even if it was just for a little while. It was us against the world, two kindred spirits who took the weird in each other and loved it more than life itself. And Harry was right, we didn’t need to have a baby exit my body for us to have a baby to love. I knew in my heart of hearts that he would support me in trying, but that if it became too much, he would never think less of me or see it as my failure as a wife or woman. In sickness and in health; that was his vow. We would adopt a child who needed us and we would love that baby, our baby. And he would be a brilliant father; weird and wonderful and everything we would need. I wanted to see him asleep in some uncomfortable position with children wrapped around his body where they had crashed. 

I reached up and pulled his lips to mine as he fucked me unrelentingly, the flutter of my inner muscles and the erratic flow of his bucks telling us both how close we were to our combined release. I clung to him, his weight lowering to press me into the grass as we raced towards that inevitable clifftop to fling ourselves towards our desire. My lips begged for his dominance, something he openly gave as he took control of the kiss, his tongue leading the tango of our souls. 

My inner muscles tightened as my body started to shudder beneath him, the sheer pleasure of his cock shafting me too much for my body to contain. He growled deep in his chest before I felt the warmth of his own desire spread through me and his body heave with the force of his orgasm before his body crashed atop of mine. The weight of his inhumanly toned body was heavy, but to know that I was the one who had caused him to melt was a perfect reason to let him crash me. I knew he would move the moment he was able to, and while he wasn’t a light human being, the feeling of his body against mine as he struggled to regain control of his limbs was the drug of my choice. All I wanted to do was wrap myself around him until he scooped me up and stole me away from the world.

“Babe,” he said, lifting the worst of his weight off me as I whined inconherently. “Where’s Kal?”

“How do I know,” I whined, looking up at him like he had just grown two extra heads. “I’ve been otherwise occupied by the massive cock that has just fucked both my holes.” he grinned down at me, before pushing himself up onto his knees, his cock falling from my body in the process. I pouted up at him as he snickered, tucking himself away before leaning down to kiss me soundly. 

“Let me find my dog,” he whispered against my lips as I let my bottom lip jut out. “Then I promise, I’ll make up for giving you only one orgasm.”

“And ripping my favourite panties,” I chipped in, as he grinned.

“And ripping your favourite panties,” he repeated, as I sighed overly dramatically, teasing him.

“Fine,” I pouted, letting him scoop me up so I could tuck in my exposed breast and lower my skirt from around my waist. “I’m going to have a shower to wash the hospital off me. You’re welcome to join once you find Kal.” He gave my body a once-over, my destroyedpanties leaving my dripping lips exposed and the activities we had partaken in leaving my nipples tight beneath the cotton of my dress. 

“With the plug,” he asked, the memories of the many sexual experiences with him involving the silver and black butt plug that was in the top drawer in the master ensuite flashing through my mind. 

“Only if you put it in,” I answered, biting my bottom lip as he groaned, his head rolled back at the offer. 

“Fuck it,” he muttered, grabbing his shirt hastily as he scrambled to his feet. “Kal!” 

I laughed, the sound bubbling from me as he reached down and helped me to my feet. The dress floated down around me as I straightened myself up, his arm wrapping around my waist with my fingers still entangled in his.

“Don’t start without me,” he muttered, leaning down to kiss me as I grinned.

“No promises,” I quipped back, as he nipped my lip quickly. 

“Kal,” he roared, letting me go as he turned around, trying to spot the Akita who had taken himself for a walk. I smiled brightly as I watched him moving shirtless through long grass before I headed for the house. He was my man, my life, my safety net. My rescue when life threw a curveball that I hadn’t expected. 

I reached the gate to our back yard in no time as the pup in question trotted around the side of the bungalow from his dog house. 

“You know, Dad’s gone looking for you,” I told the dog, who whined and cocked his head in the direction Harry had headed. “Do you want to tell him, or should I?” Kal barked loudly as I opened the gate and the Akita bounded through, racing into the long grass before stopping. He turned and looked at me, barking before bouncing in a circle.

“Yeah, you go find Dad,” I said, as he dropped to his front elbows with excited anticipation. “You go tell Dad that I’m waiting.” The pup barked loudly before racing off to find his master, his black and white frame disappearing into the long grass as I smiled. Yeah, if I was honest with myself, life wasn’t too bad. And I wouldn’t want anybody else to catch me when I felt.


End file.
